fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexyva Nune
Summary Known to few and understood by even less, Alexyva was a truly odd individual, in everything from abilities to mannerisms. He seamlessly blended into the background of history for untold ages, with his exact intention and plans being hidden even to himself. Learning of him through the annals of history would be like attempting to learn how to farm by reading a fantasy novel, it is simply something that was never judged important enough to write down, even if this inaction would lead to him being able to act with effective impunity. As should be imagined, it is more or less impossible to know whether or not he is still alive, as even the most menial aspects of his whereabouts are unknown. Personality Alexyva is an odd character, but the most fascinating aspect of this is the unexplored depths of his eccentrism. To those who unknowingly knew him, he was noticeably off compared to those around him, reacting to anything with a cold, methodical gait, as though he had seen it coming and prepared for it in advance. This was, in fact, scarily close to the truth, especially for him, leading to him playing the part of the common eccentric, the uncommon commonality that sat on the sidelines of normal society. On one hand, Alexyva could be a caring, empathetic figure, although there was always an air of self-loathing about him, as though he knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing and was mentally punishing himself for it. On the other, he was a completely uncaring, neutral observer, a faceless figure on the edges of a street fight that no one would consider abnormal. What can be said is that he had some sort of obsession with remaining out of the public eye and the minds of the masses, taking practically any means necessary to achieve this. Despite all of this, when forced to act, Alexyva took to it with a ferocity impossible for a man of sound mind. When forced into a fight, no punches were pulled, no non-lethal or permanently incapacitating maneuvers were used, and absolutely no chances were taken. Pushing him into a corner was little more than a death sentence at the best of times, and a fate worse than death if he was in a particularly unpleasant mood, and not simply in terms of combat scenarios. Attempting to sway public opinion against a seemingly innocuous and normal man often lead to untimely disappearances or "suicides." His works, of the ones that can be even remotely traced to him, are of wide renown. Books that accurately predicted the future thousands of years in advance and across entire bubbles, poems written in codes and mystic languages that actively defied attempts at translation, and frankly bizarre pieces of technological and magic equipment of both unremarkable and cataclysmic power. They were all things that couldn't be directly linked to any person other than one who had operated in the shadows of history and society for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Of all of these quirks and eccentricities, he had one true flaw: human emotions. Anger lead to fights that drew attention, envy and jealousy lead to thefts and disappearances that put the general public under scrutiny, and love......love was little more than both his greatest accomplishment and failure at the same time. To whom his love belonged to is a secret he hides even from himself, believing himself not worthy of it until some arbitrary requirement is met. He both worships and curses their name, for making him more human and personal but more public and open. To him, any inch that was given would result in untold Teraparsecs taken in terms of knowledge about him. It is likely that his lover has been dead for thousands of years considering his apparent age, but the truth behind this is unlikely to ever be known. As he had predicted and known for far too long, human emotions and desires lead to his final disappearance. Finding himself in a brutal tyranny, he could find himself doing little but wading through rivers of the dead perpetrators of unrecorded, unremembered atrocities. As should be expected, little is truly known of what actually occurred, but it was enough for his real name to become known to more than himself and a few select partners, all of whom were long-dead, resulting in his total disappearance from historical records around 3276 EA Background Alexyva's exact past is difficult to pin down, even by himself, and it is entirely likely that the events which lead him to become what he is technically never occurred in the first place. His original past goes vaguely as follows: He was born in a world destined for destruction, littered with power-hungry tyrants and people without even the energy to lose hope. He was a child prophesied to save the downtrodden by men long-dead. This was hampered by his birth into one of the most powerful families within the bubble, effectively neutering this effort entirely. He was always known to be abnormally intelligent, even by the standards of the technocracy he was born into, getting him into more than his fair share of hijinks. Despite what those around him believed, he never for a singular instant believed in his education about the world, constantly rebelling against his entire society and family. This culminated when he managed to replace the entirety of his family's personal guard with sleeper agents from what was effectively a peasant rebellion. A few abnormally bloody dinners and untimely deaths later, he was the head of his family's old regime at the age of ten. He begun policies of what can best be described as brutal diplomacy against those who tried to remove him from power. You either accept his terms or be wiped from the face of history, and he more than upheld that promise when pressed. No military maneuvers ever surprised his armies, no resource shortages ever occurred, as every facet of his empire had been squeezed for the maximum possible efficiency while still allowing him to keep popular opinion on his side. As is expected, this is due to the Boon he was born with, which he named The Boon of Pure Eyes. Within the decade, he brought the entirety of his home planet under his rule with impossibly low losses. This was when problems began to appear, primarily his obsession with privacy. Despite his vast intellect and abilities, he was still impressionable at such a young age, and the constant attention and questions and hullabaloo were too much for him. He hated it with every facet of his being, he wished for nothing more than just a moment to himself without the silent, judging eyes of his subjects. Eventually, his personal projects had evolved to the point that this was possible, with him silently replacing himself with a vat-grown clone of himself. This was a matter of state security along with his location after these events, and so he made sure that everyone who thought he would do this had absolutely no clue that it happened and that everyone who worked with him was as separated from him as possible. Holed up in a bunker thousands of meters below surface level, and with the duties of his empire being presided over by someone who could handle it, he expanded his research. He eventually discovered the true nature of his abilities, and even that he didn't solely have one Boon, as well as what Boons were and even came scarily close to his own version of The Boon Theory despite his complete lack of outside information on such. Nearly thirty years after he started this escapade, he was contacted by a Consortium Traveler not long after he discovered that he was one himself and left his home bubble for places unknown. This is where most records of his existence pick up, as his home bubble collapsed not even days after this event, leaving little to no evidence of the aforementioned events. While his exact whereabouts where never truly known by one person, he was always known to be a thing due to being a Consortium Traveler, which irked him to no end. Despite the various cataclysms that befell the Consortium over the many thousand years of its existence, Alexyva is still alive and kicking, although where exactly is anyone's guess. Powers and Statistics Tier: 5-C | Low 1-C Name: Alexyva Nune, also called "The Faceless" in more knowledgeable circles Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in the thousands at a minimum Classification: Consortium Traveler, "None Of Your Business" Powers and Abilities: |-|Consortium Traveler= - Later Gained Powers=Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation (Due to remotely observing various magical wars, including those of the Bellard family, The Blanket Lovers Club, The Jackasses, and various high-end groups, he should possess every ability that The Obligatory intends to defend against), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, etc) (Went out of his way to replicate various low-end elemental abilities for covert use), all of Frances Simurg's abilities (With the exception of her unique, mythological bird summons due to their power), all of Valev's abilities (With the exception of those at the Adagio level), and far, far more (Has replicated the unique magic and Boons of hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of other Consortium Travelers and deities of The Consortium Race over the many thousands of years of his existence, amassing a veritable library of unique powers to utilize. Knows effectively every use of magic below the level of Adagio). Resistance to all replicated abilities (Has been constantly adapting and changing his various magic barriers and defenses to function against every possible threat he could imagine) }} |-|Tsaescence=All Previous, Abstract Existence (Type 1; holds every concept and law of existence as an emanation of himself), Invisibility, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Existence Erasure (The activation of Tsaescence alone retroactively destroys the entirety of reality, including the Consortium and most scales of Caelum and The Chain Theory), Creation (Immediately after being destroyed, existence is recreated to Alexyva's desires with entirely new patterns and repeating instances of events, changing from a blood-soaked existence to one of purely rational, logical thought and discourse), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Capable of creating "higher-order" concepts and laws that bind even beings who exist on the scale of Adagio) Attack Potency: Moon Level (Should be comparable to the strongest of deities and Russel Raleigh, who is himself comparable to Helena Bellard who could casually destroy the atmosphere of a Jupiter-sized planet) | Low Complex Multiversal (The mere activation of Tsaescence alone would retroactively destroy the entirety of reality, including the Consortium and most scales of Caelum and The Chain Theory, with the recreated Consortium, everything it implies, and the rest of existence being perfectly tailored to Alexyva's desires and a mere emanation of his existence) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat Speed, Higher with The Obligatory, Infinite Perception Speed (Capable of perceiving the exact present, something that even vastly amplified deities are unable to truly achieve, through some sort of spiritual teleportation) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Moon Class | Low Complex Multiversal Class (Although, it should be noted that the concept of strength would merely be a small part of him that he utterly transcends) Durability: Moon Level | Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Infinite (Capable of using The Boon of Pure Eyes constantly with little to no mental exhaustion and his body is incapable of losing energy) Range: Low Complex Multiversal (Should be capable of utilizing magic anywhere that he can view, with the full scale of his sight extending far beyond the actual Consortium and into the realms past even Oratorio and well into Adagio. This additionally extends across practically the entirety of the past and future, even within realms beyond such concepts) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Even without using his Boon, he was still far more intelligent than anyone else his age on his home world, to the point of singlehandedly overthrowing a continental government. When he fenced, he was repeatedly noted as able to defeat any instructor regardless of their strength or speed by predicting their movements. Was capable of creating a version of The Boon Theory that was disturbingly accurate to the real one despite only having knowledge of his own Boon, which was difficult to use at the time), Nigh-Omniscient with The Boon of Pure Eyes (The eventual result of this Boon allows him to perceive and read through the source of all knowledge with ease, effectively holding all possible information within his mind, limited only by the speed at which he is able to read through it) | Omniscient (Due to the effects of Tsaescence, the higher-order concepts of knowledge and information would be mere emanations of his existence) Standard Tactics: The analytical individual that he is, Alexyva will usually spend a large amount of mental time looking over the information that his powers give him to choose an appropriate course of action. In a situation where he knows that he can act without major attention, he will more than likely go all out, immediately throwing everything he has at his opponent. Otherwise, he'll go for more nuanced and subtle forms of combat. Tsaescence is notable in the fact that, should it be used by him at any point in time, it will have already activated at every other point in time, effectively making it passive against dangerous enough opponents. Weaknesses: Completely obsessed with not being known by anyone, to the point that he goes out of his way to not use flashy or overly powerful abilities even if it could kill him. As of late, he has begun to have issues actually discerning what his Boon is viewing the cause of. Key: Consortium Traveler | Tsaescence Notable Attacks and Techniques The Boon of Pure Eyes The Boon of Pure Eyes is a rather odd Anomaly-Type Boon, which is best described by Alexyva himself: In essence, this ability allows Alexyva to perceive reality as it truly is, a series of events and ideas that lead up to the present rather than sheer physical objects. He does not see a chair when he looks at once, but he sees the ideas behind it and what lead to its creation, down to the journeys of atoms across an infinite cosmos and the thought processes of its creators. When he looks to the sky, he sees the decay and accumulation of elements that form the stars, the beginning of space-time itself that created the night sky. As one may surmise, when he sees the creation of an object, the ability described above still applies. Due to this recursive analysis, the viewing of a singular atom could easily tell him of the state of the entire universe back to the beginning of time and allow him to accurately predict events thousands of years ahead of time. The most powerful use of this ability is the replication of others' abilities, including magic and even Boons. Due to being able to view the causes of events, he can see the exact properties and requirements of other magic, allowing him to replicate it or even adapt his own to get around standard resistances or barriers, even bypassing the spiritual barrier that stops many from replicating the magic of others. The replication of Boons is more complicated and the exact reasoning for it being possible is unknown, and it is unknown whom he has done it to, with the complex nature of Adagio making direct replication of abilities on this level completely impossible. This ability did, at one time, have a major drawback in that the sheer information given by it was too much for Alexyva to deal with, restricting its use to extremely short bursts or else he would risk brain death. Despite this, the milliseconds of use that were initially allowed gave him comprehensive, all-encompassing knowledge of magic and The Obligatory, allowing him to near-instantly learn it and take it to never before seen extremes. The Boon of Blank Skies The Boon of Blank Skies is a Boon of unknown type, and Alexyva's second Boon, whose function is to allow the user to "evade all detection and perception." This is not merely not being seen, but it is evading the reality of sight and detection, effectively making it so that the user does not exist. Their actions cannot be reacted to or remembered, even unconsciously. The user, in effect, makes themselves work within intentionally antithetical ideas of perception. By evading the reality of his detection, even if he stands directly in front of someone, he will be unable to be perceived, as the detection has technically never occurred. This causes the user to become little less than a living mystery, a hole in history whose lack of existence cannot even be detected. However, this description is effectively a ploy to draw others away from the real use of the ability, which is to "evade reality." By definition, the user of this ability cannot be within or affected by reality, existing in a similar state to a fictional character or a figment of one's imagination. If they are hit, a nearby object or person will be harmed instead, as the user, by definition, is not able to be harmed from within reality. Even if one was of similar nature, they still would not be able to harm the user under normal circumstances, as they could simply consider this level of fantasy as "reality." Tsaescence A technique that stands as little more than Alexyva's magnum opus. It is similar in apparent effect to Russel Raleigh's Beyond The Coil, although instead of raising the user to the level of Aria, it does so to the level of Adagio. This comes at a cost, however, in that, at such scales, the mere mentality that Alexyva maintains at any given moment can utterly reorder the entirety of reality, changing fundamental concepts and ideas and replacing them with those that fit his world view, even at the level of Adagio. While the standard Consortium is built upon a foundation and endlessly repeating patterns of untold infinities of innocent dead, Tsaescence would turn it into a far more analytical, logical reality, where chaos was little more than a thought experiment in the dark corners of bubble-sized supercomputers and magic was as much science as science was magic. Near-delusional dreams of grandeur would be as much reality as the minds used to have them, as patterns and partitioned orders of magical improvement flow forth from all possible avenues and manners. At the same time, there wound be endless mysteries that not even the greatest minds of over a trillion years could imagine as existing. For unknown reasons, this has never been used as anything more than a bargaining tool, as its mere activation at some point in time would cause the entire standard Consortium to have never existed in the first place. In Alexyva's own words, he cannot bring himself to use it, and the fact that the Consortium continues to exist proves that he won't any time soon, meaning that, at least to him, he will never have a reason to use it. The creation of this technique is something that even Alexyva himself isn't entirely sure about, as it required the exploitation of his Boons on such a scale that he was always little more than a wrong thought away from being wiped from existence. The mere fact that such a feat is even possible requires more than a few cosmic loopholes to be enlarged into things that the laws of reality outright don't account for and cannot really deal with. At least one notable result of its creation is the splitting of Alexyva's past into untold, equally accurate fantasies, as both all and none and only one were true at the same time. The name is believed to come from the language of his home world, meaning "Old Order Killer" and given as a title to those who singlehandedly changed the course of fate and history. Those who were "Tsaescence" were those who could, in myths told for generations, bend the stars with the unseen hands of a benevolent, caring god in the face of a world that hated them and everything they stood for. This, as one may imagine, plays rather coincidentally into his primary origin story. Other Techniques *'Grimm Tide:' Consortium Travelers, especially those of high Caelum Level, are rather notorious for being capable of killing things quite thoroughly. Alexyva specifically, at least to those who know of his true capabilities, is known for taking this to ludicrous extremes. With a thought, he coats himself and his magic with the seeds of fated destruction, every one of which is infused with the phenomena of infinite, unique deaths and endings. Upon contact, the target is not only forced to instantly experience the destruction contained within mentally, but physically and spiritually, enacting upon them every possible end simultaneously. Those killed this way have no future left for them, as their fated existence has been so thoroughly ended that no indication of their existence remains, rendering resurrection impossible and the target, even if they are somehow resurrected, completely incapable of functioning on any level. *'Gaze of the Golden King:' The mind of The Faceless is wrought with the endless multitudinous facets of existence, to the point that mere being in proximity to it is utterly overwhelming unless it is actively restrained. Merely being in the same bubble as Alexyva when the full magnitude of his mental existence is unrestricted can be crushing even on a spiritual and abstract scale and actively threatens the existence of said bubble. It has been said that this mental pressure is so immensely powerful that it could force into nothing even the Consortium Flames, allowing Alexyva to freely traverse the space between worlds without issue. Drawing his ire only intensifies this pressure, so much so that souls and magic even of the Adagio level can scarcely exist around him when he is angered, although this has faltered with recent years. *'Death to the Secure:' A technique that causes Alexyva to constantly emit a black mist, as well as coat his attacks with it. This mist forcibly induces both literally and metaphorical self-destruction. Bodies will explode and magics will be redirected at oneself as all affected are literally unable to think about anything but engaging in destructive activities, such as arson, murder, excessive drinking, etc. This technique is known to be particularly devastating to those of lower Caelum Level, as their very soul will rebel against its own existence and snuff itself out. *'Unborn Potential:' Modeled after several failed experiments of his back on what is ostensibly his home world, this technique allows him to manifest the untapped, unused potential of ones existence. By doing so to a baby that died during child birth, its entire life and all of the consequences from it would play out in an instant, with the remaining entity being something that defies the conventional laws of existence. A modified and prototype version of this ability was used, targeting himself, in days long past, transforming him into a being of pure untapped possibility and information that, by all rights, doesn't and shouldn't exist, although without the usual outside consequences of the ability. Due to upkeep, this has remained effective for most of Alexyva's lifespan. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:The Infinite Consortium Category:Consortium Traveler Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Law Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omniscient Characters